These experiments will define and characterize the ocular inflammatory responses to specific immunologic stimuli. Delayed hypersensitivity to herpes simplex virus will be investigated in the guinea pig cornea and immune uveitis will be studied in the guinea pig uveal tract. Reactions will be characterized through clinical observations, histopathologic studies and by in vitro immunologic testing. Immunization will be carried out using purified herpex simplex virus or simple protein antigens. Systemic sensitization will be followed by intracorneal challenge with herpes virus or intravitreal challenge with protein antigens. Adjuvants, immunization schedules and dosages will be varied in order to study ocular reactions of the classic tuberculin type as well as those corresponding to cutaneous basophil hypersensitivity. The ocular reactions will be evaluated clinically, microscopically and through in vitro correlates of cellular and humoral immunity. Clinical evaluation will be carried out using the slit lamp microscope. Light microscopic studies will entail qualitative and quantitative observations on one micrometer thick sections. Immunofluorescence and autoradiographic techniques will be used to characterize further these reactions histologically. In vitro correlates of cellular and humor immunity will also be used to define the nature of these reactions.